It's Not the End
by casperthefriendlyghost27
Summary: Kurt received his letter from NYADA and it is not what he expected. He goes off to find Blaine, who does not understand what is going on until later. Once he does, he tried to comfort Kurt who has something else up his sleeve for his future. Set right after the season 3 finale. Don't read unless you want that spoiler.


Title: It's Not the End

Author: casperthefriendlyghost27

Rating: M for some language and some smutty thought, but no actual smut. I haven't worked myself up to that yet, but maybe soon.

Spoilers: Only the season 3 finale. All other parts are what happened in my head afterwards.

Pairing: Kaline due to all the feels the finale produced from me

Author's Note: I do not own Fox, Kurt, Blaine, the schools mentioned or anything else dealing with Glee outside of my head, sadly Ryan Murphy is the lucky one there. I also tried to make the majors the right ones but I may be slightly off due to me being from New Jersey and not Ohio...sorry if they are.

Hello there. This is my first Klaine fanfic along with being the first ever fanfic I have written and have found the guts to actually put online. I would love to know how it is. As of now it is only a one-shot, unless I get a whole lot of responses and feel like making it multi chaptered. I also tried to catch any errors that may have been lurking around (being an English co-major and everything), but if I missed one or two feel free to let me know.

Enjoy the inner workings of my head now.

xoxo

* * *

It's Not the End

Rejection.

The one thing Kurt had feared when he had sent out his NYADA application, was coming true. How was still what he wasn't grasping. He thought he had truly nailed his audition unlike Rachel 'I'm a star' Berry who had choked. Not that he hated Rachel, he truly love the girl and her psycho tendencies, he just hated that she was handed the one thing he though he had finally succeeded at on a shiny gold star.

His own words of 'I didn't get in,' continued to echo through his head as he watched Rachel smile about having her dreams come true and Finn smile at her. He couldn't even stand looking at her smiling face right now because he really just wanted Blaine to hold him and to tell him it would all be okay, even if it really wasn't going to be.

That thought is what took him, in a zombie like state, out of the choir room, away from Rachel's smile and Finn's questioning look and on the search to find his boyfriend. His body took him the familiar path that would lead him to his boyfriend's locker and hopefully the boy. Upon turning the corner and spotting Blaine at his locker, Kurt unconsciously clutched the letter that had ruined his dreams in a matter of seconds.

Kurt started the trek towards Blaine who saw him approaching and turned to him with a dazzling smile, until he saw his unusually pale boyfriend. At the look of sadness Kurt was showing, Blaine's smile dropped and his concern level increased.

"Kurt, what-" He couldn't even finish his question before Kurt flung himself at Blaine, who immediately wrapped him arms around the sobbing boy.

Blaine didn't know what else he could do but rock Kurt and hold him until he was ready to talk to him.

* * *

It wasn't for another hour, during which Blaine had managed to get Kurt into the car and back to Blaine's empty house and onto his bed did Kurt even start to calm down. It broke Blaine's heart to have to see his usually strong boyfriend broken down like this and having no idea of how to fix it.

"Kurt baby," Blaine approached Kurt's now still figure on the bed, almost as if afraid to startle the fair skinned boy. "What's wrong?"

A fresh wave of tears surfaced as Kurt slowly drew his left arm away from his body and stuck it towards Blaine, where he could see Kurt gripping what looked like paper before breaking into a fresh round of sobs.

He flinched slightly at the sobs that were wracking Kurt's body before glancing at his boyfriend's hand.

Blaine looked at the crumpled paper, quite fancy looking crumpled paper, at Kurt's face and back at the paper before a realization hit him. "Baby, is that-?" All Kurt did was nod and drop it on the bed in front of Blaine.

Blaine reached for it slowly, already knowing in his heart what the letter said considering the current state of his boyfriend, and un-crumpled it so he could ready it. When he had it smoothed out enough, he looked at Kurt once more in a silent question about reading it. All Kurt could do was sob louder and grab Blaine's hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing like Blaine's hand was going to somehow disappear.

Blain unfolded the letter with his free hand pausing only to look at Kurt, who had again stopped sobbing, but still had silent tears running down his face while he looked at him. Blaine, suddenly nervous, took a deep breath before looking at the paper held in his hand.

Blaine's eyes skimmed the letter, but did not need to continue reading after the first line. Kurt had been rejected and Blaine could not grasp why. He had witnessed Kurt's audition and thought he had nailed it. Especially since Rachel had choked on the song she knew inside and out.

"Kurt, did Rachel-" Kurt nodded at his unfinished question.

Rachel, who had choked, had gotten in over Kurt who had been perfect at his audition. Blaine toed off his shoes before moving to lay on his left side, facing Kurt on the bed. Kurt continued to hold his hand tightly, almost fearing that Blaine was going to slip from his grasp too. Only when he saw that Blaine wasn't leaving him, did he allow his hand to loosen so there fingers were just brushing.

Blaine took in Kurt's blotchy, but still amazingly beautiful face before reaching up and wiping a fat tear that had just spilled from his boyfriend's glassy blue-green eyes. Kurt closed those eyes and released Blaine's hand in favor of forcing the one wiping his tears to stay firmly planted on his left cheek. Blaine smiled at the small gesture before speaking.

"I say screw them. To hell with the bunch of idiots handling the admissions there." Kurt's eyes flew open at his usually dapper boyfriend's tone and cursing. "If they can't handle how amazing you are in everything you do, then screw them. They don't deserve you at their school."

These words allowed Kurt to finally crack a smile at his boyfriend to which Blaine smiled brightly back.

"You know," Kurt started, his voice sounding deeper and scratchy from the hours of crying "I do have some good news to share. Unless you want me to continue this pitty party I've decided to throw for myself."

Blaine chuckled before shaking his head at Kurt. He then watched as Kurt got off the bed and walked over to his bag. He searched around for a minute before producing another envelope. Kurt looked down at it, smiled slightly then walked back over to the bed, where Blaine was not sitting on the edge watching him.

Holding the letter out to Blaine he watched as his boyfriend eyes it but knew he would have to take the letter to actually know what it was. Kurt had held it back up for that very reason, even if he knew Blaine would now be weary of what he was trying to show him.

"Whats that Kurt?" Blaine eyed the envelope then looked up to Kurt's smiling face.

"Just take it and look." He shook the envelope in front of Blaine's face until he took it.

Blaine cautiously took it and turned it over in order to read the front of it. After seeing the return address as the admissions office at OSU, he raised an eyebrow and looked to his boyfriend who urged him to open it. Doing just that, he pulled out the folded letter and drew in a deep breath before unfolding it.

Kurt couldn't contain his smile, so in an attempt not to give away the result, bit his bottom lip while he watched Blaine's eyes move from side to side and he murmured the words Kurt had read through several times since it arrived close to three weeks ago. No one but Burt and Carole had known that Kurt had taken to applying to OSU as a fashion major and a theatre minor, just in case NYADA did not work out. Even though New York was his dream, he had been to see OSU a few times now and was quite excited about attending it come the fall. It also meant he and Blaine could stay together for the next year and that in itself was awesome in Kurt's head; New York or not, Blaine was truly his future and that's all that mattered.

"You got into OSU on a full ride!" Blaine's voice broke Kurt out of his thoughts. He saw Blaine looking up at his with excitement shining in his hazel eyes right before dropping the letter and jumping up in order to snatch Kurt in a bone-crushing hug.

Kurt full out laughed for the first time that day as Blaine twirled his around saying something about his "friggin amazing boyfriend" the entire time. Blaine didn't shut up until he returned Kurt to his feet and pulled him into a kiss that had Kurt moaning into, hoping for more. Blaine pulled away with a smile that was so wide that Kurt couldn't help but smile back, teeth and all.

"I can't believe you kept something like this from me! I'm so proud of you though, don't get me wrong! I knew those New Yorkers were stupid." Blaine told Kurt while he sat back on the edge of the bed, now slightly winded from all the excitement.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would say I didn't have faith in myself." Kurt stood in front of blaine holding onto his hands while Blaine continued to gaze at him with eyes full of fondness.

"Don't be silly! I just want you to be happy." Blaine got off the bed in order to slip his shoes back on before grabbing Kurt's hand and starting to pull him out of the door. "Now come on! Let's go celebrate!"

Kurt caught his eye before looking longingly back to Blaine's bed. Blaine chuckled before catching Kurt's eye and winking.

"That my dear, will have to wait. I want to take you out to celebrate with dinner and then come home and treat you to desert." Blaine winked at Kurt who was now blushing, before leading him out of the room.

True to his word, Blaine took Kurt to dinner before taking them back to his house, where he showed Kurt just how amazing he was, several times.


End file.
